Naruto : Kiori tales
by EGH Studios official
Summary: This is basicly the Naruto Universe but with my characters, Kiori, Kona, Dejirin and Usumae. Nothing is mine! Accept for my Ocs of course. Feel free to write feedback and sorry for any misspellings and grammer mistakes (Kakashi x OC) (Kiba x OC)
1. Naruto : Kiori Tales vol 1

Chapter 1 : A new Kunoichi

Once there was an attack by the Eath ninjas. They were orded by the tsuchikage to take out a specific clan, the Hirichi clan. They Hirichi clan was a clan that had a decent amount of power. The Kenkai Genkai that was provided within the clan was considered dangerous to the earth village. They snuck into the clan's small town and murdered over half of the clan. The clan was scared and they wanted to keep themselves alive, so only two of the kenkai genkai users survived the attack.

"Come on I need the dumplings! Just one discount!" exclaimed a girl with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. "No way Kiori. You need to pay just like everyone else." replied a baker with a stern look on his face. Kiori then ran off realizing that class was starting soon. She walked into the classroom with an excited look on her face. Today was the graduation test and Kiori couldn't wait to be a ninja.

She sat down and waiting for her sensei Iruka. As Iruka walked in the room he was carrying a tied up Naruto (This is EGH Studios this isn't a plot thing I promise) "All right everyone today is the graduation test and for the test you have to make clones." explained Iruka with serious look on his face. "First up Kiori Hirichi!" Kiori walked up to the first ont of the room and stood in font of Iruka and another man called Mizuki.

Kiori then made exactly six clones. "That's abnormally rare for someone who isn't even a genin!" Iruka thought to himself. Iruka noticed that Kiori got so excited that she already got her weapons. He then noticed the Hirichi clan poison needles that she had.

"Um... Yes you pass. You can collect your ninja mask" exclaimed Iruka pointing his finger over to the ninja masks. Kiori ran over to the ninja masks and grabbed a red one. She put the mask around her neck and smiled with pride.

After everyone left the classroom Kiori ran back to her house. It was getting late so she yawned and went to sleep. The next day Kiori woke up feeling lodes of excitement and ran to the photo booth. "Ok I want this picture to be unique. Something no one not even the hokage would see coming!" she thought to herself.

She grabbed a bunch of money and ran to the mask shop and bought a wolf mask. Then she put it on the side of her face. "Perfect!!" she yelled. Some of the locals noticed her antics but didn't think anything of it. When she got to the photo booth she saw a man under a camera taking pictures of other genin.

She walked in front of the camera and sat down. Before she could put the mask on the man already took her picture without warning. It came out as a blurry face and a mask being thrown. "Well can I take it again!" asked Kiori with an angry expression on her face.

"No." replied the camera man. "I have way more photos to take and I can't waste it on you."

"Ugh fine!" exclaimed Kiori as she left the photo booth.

Chapter 2 : Kona Uzumaki and Dejirin Hyuga

As Kiori was walking home she saw a boy asking for free food. She decided to take pity on him and hand the boy a bento. "Thank you so much! By the way my name is Kona." the boy said running off. Kiori noticed that Kona had a bag of coins in his pocket and that he was also a genin.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE..." yelled Kiori before getting interrupted. "I'll get him for you." said another boy as he ran off to catch Kona. Kiori blushed a little. The boy came back with Kona, " Come on I just wanted some food!" Kona said.

"By not paying especially when you have money! That is so disrespectful!" yelled Kiori punching Kona. "By the way what is your name?" asked Kiori looking at the boy that got Kona. "My name is Dejirin." they boy said. Kiori took a piece of of her food and gave it to Kona. " I hope that bruise will tell you not to take food without paying." she said.

"Hey Dejirin d-do you want to train together. J-just for today? asked Kiori blushing. She thought that he wouldn't accept her invite. "Sure." answered Dejirin. Kiori's face lit up with excitement, she grabbed Dejirin's hand and ran off.

Kona chased after them, trying to catch up. When Kiori and Dejirin made it to the training grounds she ran toward a target. She pulled out the poison needle and threw it. The needle flew into the target, with the needle flying out the back of the target.

Dejirin was impressed, giving off a tiny bit of blush. When Kona made it to them he pushed Dejirin to the side and threw a kunai. Kiori seemed angry as the kunai completely missed the target. "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP!That's all I'm asking for." yelled Kiori with hesitation.

The adrenaline she had from her last encounter with Kona had wore off. She ended up leaving. "Kona, you better run off!" threatened Dejirin.

The next day she ran to the academy filled with energy and excitement. When she made it to the academy she sat down in one of the seats. She noticed Kona running toward her. When he was about to sit down, he was stopped by Dejirin. He sat down and looked at Kona who had an extremely angry look on his face.

"COME ON DEJIRIN, GIVE ME A CHANCE!" yelled Kona who eventually gave in. When Kona looked at Kiori she covered her face.

"All right since the team 1 students aren't here yet I'll introduce team 2. Here is team to Kiori Hirichi, Kona Uzumaki..." Iruka said.

"Noo!" exclaimed Kiori "WOOHOO!!" yelled Kona. "And finally Dejirin Hyuga." finalized Iruka. "Noooo!" exclaimed Kona.

After every team was called Iruka explained, "After lunch everyone will come back and I'll introduce you to your Jonin sensei."

After everyone left the academy Kona ran up to Kiori, "Um hey you see I forgot my lunch at home c-can I have some food." he quietly chuckled. Kiori gave in and gave him some food but immediately left.

After lunch everyone had gotten to meet there Jonin sensei, but Kiori's team. Even team 7 had gotten to meet their's. "Everyone I here foot steps!" Kiori exclaimed as she listened through the door way.

Chapter 3 : Usumae. Hirichi?!

As the foot steps got louder and closer everyone was on edge. Kiori then backed up and went to sit down. Someone with brown hair also pulled in a pony tail busted through the door. She had been wearing a black scarf and the rest was black. ( This is EGH studios again. I know this sounds edgy but don't you worry) "Hey everyone I'm Usumae! This is the last time your going to get off easy! Now follow me!" she yelled energetically. Kiori has a dark cloud above her, "T-the epiphany of Kona except a Jonin." Kiori thought.

When everyone got to the field and sat down Usumae asked laughing, "Can you guys tell me about yourselves or are you mindless zombies?" "How about we give you a head start?" replied Kona with attitude. "Alright." answered Usumae, " My name Is Usumae Hirichi, I like baked goods, cooking, and I used to travel a lot. I don't like Kona's attitude. I have no desire to tell you my dreams or ambitions. "My name is Kiori, I like eating, sleeping and training. I also like um never mind, I actually hate Kona and my dream for the future is to become the greatest ninja ever." Kona's head went straight down. "But I still don't understand I thought Inwas the only Hirichi left?" thought Kiori vey confused.

"My name is Kona, I like pranks and noodles and mixed rice! I hate when people say I'm wrong and I hate losing. My dream for the future is to... well I don't know." said Kona vey embarrassed "My name is Dejirin I hate Kona and people who get on my nerves. My ambition is to surpass everyone on my list and you Usumae are on top." Dejirin said.

Usumae laughed at his remark. "All right everyone to the field I have a test for you that know one ever gave anyone!" Usumae said smiling.

To be continued...


	2. Naruto Kiori Tales : vol 2

**Welcome back to Kiori tales. Um... so I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes while reading the first volume, so I hope you can forgive me. One more warning, I like art more than writing but I really wanted to share my OC here so... please forgive me for that too :)**

"Sensei, how come we don't get a break like everyone else would before their test?" asked Kiori wondering why Usumae would do this. "Well I did because, I wanted to know if I could actually train you early." Usumae replied putting her hands behind her head.

"W-what do you mean? I still don't understand," said Kiori still very confused. "You do know that out of all the 27 graduates only twelve teams will become full-on genin." Usumae said laughing.

"So this is an exercise will test your team work, stealth, and guts!" she said energetically. "Do you see the forests behind us? Well, you are going to go inside these forests and you will find your base. Your base will have a flag, you have to take the flag back to this field. There is a catch though, I'm going to try and steal your flag. If I get all the flags, I will know that you can't become a ninja, it's that simple!" said Usumae clearing her throat.

Everyone hesitatingly went into the forest and found their bases. "Everyone I have a plan, but one of us will have to loose our flag." Kiori exclaimed with a sad voice. She had been basically telling one of her teammates to give up there flag right then and there.

Dejirin was about to volunteer but Kona stopped him, "I'll do it I realize that you all are way better than me and I am best at being a decoy.

"Ok then! Usumae will be running around the edge of the forest blocking our way out. While Usumae is on the south side Kona will be heading north. Me and Dejirin will be going south, but we have to wait for the right time to engage." explained Kiori

As Kona started to head North, Kiori and Dejirin grabbed their flags and started to head south.

When Kona was about to reach the end of the forest, he was suddenly stopped by Usumae. "Hi Kona!" she said smiling sweetly. As Kiori and Dejirin we're running they heard of loud scream. "I sure hope Kona is ok, loosing his flag and all." saldly said Kiori.

"It will be fine, he can stand up for himself." replied Dejirin calmly.

They had reached the end of the forest and were excited for making it out. Then Usumae appeared behind them. Dejirin threw a kick, but Usumae caught it. Kiori trying to protect Dejirin threw another kick, but Usumae caught that one too. "Guts, and teamwork! Good job! Kona is tied up against the logs go put the flags down and we'll go eat dinner, my treat!" Usumae said energetically smiling.

Chapter 5: An actual mission

It had been super boring since everyone had become genin. There wasn't any good missions lately and everyone wasn't very happy.

"The next mission for team 2 will be helping did vegetables and..." said the hokage before getting interrupted. "No way! I can't take another boring mission! Not anymore and don't lecture me about the ninja ranks, I'm not just a little kid!" yelled Kiori as Usumae laughed embarrassingly.

"Listen, instead of going on bigger ranked missions you will be taking a trip to the land of lighting in the village hidden in the cloud. The reason I'm sending you to the land of lightning is to send supplies, some of the smaller villages near the cloud aren't doing well and I can't stand by while they are suffering.." replied that hokage

When everyone left Kiori went back to her house and packed, "Hopefully we get something fun to do for a week." she thought to herself. After she packed she went to sleep.

The next day team 2 were going to go to the land of lightning. "You know guys I've been there many times before. Did you know that there is almost no sunlight there." explained Usumae.

Chapter 6 : the land of lightning

When they made to the land of the wind the Raikage gave them each a room in one of the best inns. "Yo, Usumae! It's me!" yelled Killer Bee putting Usumae in a bear hug.

"Y-yeah hi bee. L-long time no see." replied Usumae struggling to get out of the hug. "Welcome back Usumae. Thank you for bringing me some supplies and some for the other villages." said the Raikage as he pulled away Killer Bee.

"Let's have lunch, everyone!" intruded Killer Bee as he pulled out some money.

Everyone nodded not wanted to turn down Killer Bee's invite. Kiori jumped up in excitement, she had been really hungry ever since Kona took almost all her snacks. Everyone followed Killer Bee to the restaurant and sat down at a table.

"This food looks amazing! I need to know the recipe!" yelled Usumae as she pulled out her recipe book.

After everyone left Kiori went up to the apartment roof and sat down, "This is the best place ever I don't want to leave." she said out loud. Usumae was walking outside and over heard her.

"Well maybe I can take you back one day." Usumae said smiling. "Sensei I-I didn't mean..." said Kiori before Usumae spoke, "It's fine Kiori, in fact I have those exact thoughts sometimes." Usumae said calmly. Usumae sat down with a Kiori for a few minutes.

"Usumae, w-what happened to your parents, y-your Hirichi parents?" asked Kiori scared of hearing her answer. Usumae had a sad look on her face, "They didn't tell you did they? See... t-the Hirichis, they're dead." said Usumae with a bit a tears running down her face.

After that answer Kiori couldn't move let alone speak. She ended up hugging Usumae while also crying.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you Kiori. We... didn't want to get in trouble." said a voice. "K-Kona, Dejirin!" exclaimed Kiori still crying. Kiori ran back into her room and locked the door.

"W-why did they tell Usumae and not me!" cried Kiori. "Because she could handle the truth." answered a voice by Kiori's window.


	3. Naruto Kiori Tales vol 3

**Yeah, so I found some grammar mistakes again and I'm sorry about that**. **Darn autocorrect**

Kiori pulled out a needle, " Where are you, who are you!" she said in a fighting stance. "No need I'm Kakashi Hatake of the hidden leaf. I'm not your enemy." said the voice as he walked towards Kiori. He had silver spiked hair and a black mask covering his face. He had the traditional Jonin uniform and his mask covered up one eye.

"S-So you know Usumae?" asked Kiori wishing she locked the window. "We're both Jonin, how would I not." Kakashi said calmly. Raikage suddenly busted the door open. "Kiori! I'm sorry!" yelled Usumae crying embarrassingly. Usumae looked up and cleared her throat. "Hey Kakashi um... we were having a conversation." she said.

"I just wanted to let you know that the hokage wants you back at the leaf village for the annual chunin exams." explained Kakashi.

Kiori, and Kona were excited to take the exam. Dejirin smirked and looked at his teammates. "You know I kinda sense some tension between those two." Kiori whispered to her teammates. As Usumae and Kakashi were talking team 2 pushed Usumae into Kakashi. They both tripped and Usumae was in Kakashi's arms.

Usumae blushed in embarrassment and got up. She looked at her team and told them to run. "W-what just happened?" asked the Raikage who was standing with Killer Bee watching the entire thing.

"I-I don't have a clue." replied Killer Bee. The rest of the trip back home was super awkward for all of them but Kona, Kiori and Dejirin still talked. Kiori, Kona and Dejirin decides to take a walk and Kona blurted out of nowhere, " you know I bet Usumae would have kissed him if she could, she's out of control!" he said smiling.

Suddenly Usumae appeared punching him, "I WOULD NOT!" she yelled giving him a bruise on the cheek. Everyone stopped talking about it and ran away as Usumae snorted like a bull.

Chapter 7 : the chunin exam introduction

Everyone was excited for the chunin exams and couldn't wait to get through the first exam but they aren't there yet. "Come on, you want to take the chunin exams but you can't get passed us!" said a kid blocking a doorway "Yeah I think I hear your mommy calling!" laughed another kid

Even when though Kiori knew that it wasn't the right floor she stepped in, "Come on! It's not your choice to chose who goes in and out your not a Procter!" she yelled "The chunin exams are mind breaking. Just think of this, we are saving your lives." replied the kid blocking the doorway.

"Get out of my way I have business on the third floor!" exclaimed a kid with black hair that resembled a duck's butt. Kiori almost laughed. As they were talking about how they noticed the gen jutsu. The kid blocking the door threw a kick. Sasuke did the same thing but a another kid blocked their kicks.

He had huge dog eyebrows and Kiori almost laughed at this too. As everyone else was talking Kiori and her team snuck away. They were walking down the hallway and were suddenly stopped by Kakashi. "Don't think I didn't notice you guys pushing Usumae." he said with a stern look.

Team seven slowly looked up and the door was open, " Now go." Kakashi said holding the the door open. They went into the room filled with pride and smiles on their faces.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I got tired of writing all day and decided to stop for today. Chapters will come out when they come out :D**


	4. Naruto : Kiori tales vol 4

As everyone walked into the crowed room team 2 were filled with cheer. Kiori couldn't believe she had gotten this far since she learned how to walk. "W-wow this is amazing!" she exclaimed as she tried to hold in the urge to scream in excitement.

"Hey look another rookie team. Can you believe that Choji, shikamaru." exclaimed a girl with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Well, I guess the entire world is filled with ponytails." replied Kona smirking. "Hey Kiori, I guess miss red bug is her to take the chunin exams." The blonde said crossing her arms.

"Whatever Ino, I have better things to worry about than your crap or Sakura's. Just go fight her and stay out of my way." said Kiori smirking.

Suddenly Shikamaru and Choji came. "I don't think we should be getting into any fights, not right now at least." explained Shikamaru. Choji just chomped on a bunch of chips not engaged in anything but the chips.

Suddenly 3 more rookies came through the door. "What is happening?" asked Kona with a dark cloud above his face. "I-I really don't know." replied Dejirin wanting this to end. "Oh... it's team 7, and SAKURA!" yelled Kiori trying to hold back her anger. All Sakura would ever do was fight with Ino over Sasuke. Ino and Sakura completely forgot their's and Kiori's friendship. Soon Ino jumped to the conclusion that Kiori liked Sasuke and was jealous of her and started to bully her.

"Oh... hi Sakura." exclaimed Kiori as her eye twitched. "Kiori... hi." replied Sakura. After Sakura and Ino started to fight Kiori's friendship with Sakura went downhill. As the girls glared at eachother Kona pulled Kiori away and asked her, "Hey Kiori, can you please not start a fight. We're only on the first exam?"

Kiori stopped as the the other two girls still fought. Soon another team walked up. Kiori looked over and saw a boy with a hood on and a dog on top of his head.

"Kiba!" Kiori yelled hugging him. "Y-yeah hi." replied Kiba pushing Kiori off. Kiori and Kiba had been friends for a long time and they couldn't talk in awhile because they had a lot on their plate. "Oh yeah, this my team. This girl is Hinata. The other guy is Shino." explained Kiba.

"Seriously, you all have made quite the impression. I can tell you are rookies, this isn't a class field trip you know." exclaimed a person with gray hair and glasses.

Chapter 8 : The first chunin exam proctor

"You want to make sure you don't get killed here and now, and I would know." the man said. "Wow a veteran, now you can give us some tips!" exclaimed Naruto.

Before Kiori could express her opinion, the gray haired man pulled out a bunch of cards. "Mere opinion won't get you anywhere, but my ninja cards will."

Before anyone else could say anything Kiori asked him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kabuto." the man said. Sasuke went toward Kabuto and demanded, "I need to know who Gaara of the sand is and also add Rock Lee to the list."

"Aww, I was hoping for an actual challenge." whined Kabuto. Kabuto used some of his chakra to see the information on the cards. "All right so Gaara of the sand, his teammates are Temari and Kankuro. Wow he's done a b rank mission without a scratch. Now for Rock Lee..." Kabuto explained.

Kiori couldn't believe that a genin went on a b rank and didn't even get a scratch or bruise. Soon after Kabuto explained the villages, Kiori heard some sound ninjas whispering, "How he call us small, let's teach the little punk a lesson."

Soon the sound ninjas ran towards Kabuto and attacked him but he dodged quickly. His glasses broke and Kiori was shocked, "B-but h-he dodged it!" "The little punk trying to act tough. I guess it was closer than we thought." said Shikamaru.

Kabuto fell to the ground vomiting. As Naruto and Sakura ran over another appeared in front of the room glaring at the sound ninjas, "Hey you! Do you want to be disqualified before the exams barely began! Fighting is not prohibited unless your proctor says so, but the use of fatal force is not aloud!" yelled the man. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm now your worst enemy!"

Chapter 9 : The first Exam

"This first exam will be a written test, so when everyone sits down I explain the rules." Ibiki explained. Kiori quickly found a seat next to Kiba and his dog Akamaru. "I see that everyone has sat down. The rules for this test are simple. At the moment you all have ten points, when you miss a question that will deduct one point. If you miss three you will have a score of seven." explained Ibiki.

Kiori was nervous but trusted in herself to get everything right. She noticed Kona looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. "W-well Kona might not do good, but if me and Dejirin do well we might pull this out." Kiori thought to herself.

"By the way if you miss every question you and your teammates will not continue!" replied Ibiki. "One more thing there will absolutely be no cheating if a Procter catches you, two points will be taken from you! If a proctor catches you cheating five times then you and your teammates will not continue!"

As Ibiki finished explaining Kiori looked at Kiba and Akamaru and nodded. They would always let eachother cheat on their tests in the academy, and they thought nothing would stop them now.

"Show me what exceptional shinobi you can be. BEGIN!" exclaimed Ibiki. Kiori moved her arm to let Akamaru see she carefully looked at the proctors and then activated her jutsu, "Shadow Sneak Jutsu" she whispered. The shadow sneak jutsu is what gave the Hirichi clan their information gathering skills.

She looked over to Kiba to see that he didn't put anything down yet. She then looked over to Sasuke and saw that he had something written on the test. She looked at his answer and wrote it down. Kiba and Kiori almost had everything down until she noticed someone's name being called out.

"Thank goodness that it wasn't it wasn't me!" she thought to herself writing the last answer down.

Dejirin had finished so he looked around the room to see Kona having a nervous breakdown, " Come on Kona figure it out!" thought Dejirin looking at Kona.

Kiori looked at Dejirin and nodded. She then wrote the answers down on a piece of paper and rolled towards Kona. Kona saw this and picked it up. He noticed the answers and wrote nine of them down until the clock ran out of time. "No." Kiori whispered "I-it's ok Kona if you get the tenth question right then it will be fine."

"All right here are the rules for the tenth question. If you chose to take the tenth question and fail it you will not be able to take the exams ever again!" Ibiki explained. Kona immediately jumped up from his seat, "That's bull! I've seen others who've taken the exams before!" "Yeah!!" added Kiori.

"Well, I guess you were unlucky. Yes there wasn't a rule like this but when I'm around that is the rule." replied Ibiki smirking.

"But if decide to not answer the question you will be able to come back." added Ibiki. As Kiori was contemplating the fact of being a genin forever others were leaving quickly. "Well I see that no one else is leaving, I guess that means you have completed the first exam." Ibiki said smiling. Kiori couldn't say anything she needed the relief of passing. Though she was annoyed by Sakura's remark.

Both of her teammates looked at her and she smiled at them making the two boys blush. Suddenly someone rolled into the room freaking out many chunin exam applicants. "My name is Anko mitarashi! I'm your second exam proctor now follow me times a'wasting!" The girl yelled excitingly.

 **Alright that was the next chapter. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Naruto : Kiori Tales vol 5

**If you are reading this, I just wanted to say thank you for doing so and I hope you enjoy the rest of the series. Just to let you know I don't mean that this chapter is the end of it. If you do ship something who do you ship hehe.**

As Anko was cheering Ibiki peeked around the corner, "Y-Your early." "O-Oh hehe." replied Anko putting her had behind her head in embarrassment. "Wait Anko is our proctor!" Kiori thought to herself.

"So you all tell your sensei to meet at that exact location and when to meet me." explained Anko looking at Kiori and the rest of the students. "Oh and hi Kiori! It's been awhile." said Anko looking at Kiori.

Anko was good friends with Kiori's late parents and was like a replacement older sister to Kiori. "You know this girl s-she's crazy?" asked Kona afraid what might happen to him. "She's known me since I was a baby, she's like my older sister." answered Kiori smiling back at Anko.

After everyone left Anko and Kiori were taking a walk together to catch up, "Hey Kiori, how's life been?" Anko asked looking at Kiori. "It's been well, but could have been better." replied Kiori while looking down.

Anko put her arm around Kiori, "Hey don't sweat tomorrow's a new day!" Anko said energetically. "Oh and tell Usumae I said hi. I know me and Usumae aren't you biological sisters but just think of us as your sisters and don't forget about that." Anko added smiling.

Kiori smiled in return as she joined Kona and Dejirin, "And where were you?" asked Dejirin calmly. "I was with Anko. Don't worry I was safe." answered Kiori kinda annoyed. "So Usumae Anko told us to let you know to meet her down here." explained Kona handing Usumae a map.

"Hey guys, you guys want dinner. Me and my team's treat." said a woman smiling. "Kurenai! Hey there!" yelled Usumae running toward Kurenai. "Hey Kiba, Akamaru." said Kiori greeting Kiba with a smile. "H-hey." replied Kiba blushing secretly. "Come on Kiori aren't you going to introduce us?!" asked Kona smirking as he looked back at Dejirin.

"Oh yeah! Kiba this is Kona and Dejirin their a part of my team our sensei is Usumae Hirichi!" cheerfully added Kiori. "Well we're going to Ichiraku ramen for dinner so you can come if you want." explained Kiba.

"Yeah! I haven't eaten in awhile because Kona stoke all my food!" exclaimed Kiori looking back at Kona glaring at him. He put a hand behind his back and explained, "Well I guess I get hungry hehe."

When everyone finished their ramen Kurenai and Usumae has left to go see Anko. Kiori decided to finish her day by training with her team. "Shadow Kick Jutsu!" yelled Kiori as she kicked the log. The Hirichi clan had focused more on their kicks than melee attack moves, so they created this jutsu." "W-Wow. Kiori y-you know that?" asked Kiba looking at her. "Yep, Usumae taught me that." Kiori answered smiling.

"Well it's getting late, I'm heading home." announced Kiba walking off. The next day everyone was standing near a fence and talking in their own groups. Kiori decided to stay away from the other girls, she didn't want to spark up a fight before they even started. "So Kiori, you are our best tactician what's the plan?" asked Kona as team 2 were trying to plan ahead.

"Well Kona I think we should let Anko tell us about where we are before we plan something." replied Kiori. "This is one of the training grounds that many other shinobi use. Anothee nickname for it is the forest of death." explained Dejirin.

"Alright here is what you have to do!" exclaimed Anko, "You All will get one scroll it will either be a heaven scroll or an earth scroll, you will take the scroll you have to the tower at the farthest point of the forest. You will absolutely not be able to open the scrolls! None of you!"

"But what happens if you drop it and it flaps open and you read it?" asked Naruto. "Let me put it simply, You. Don't. Want. To. Find. Out." answered Anko smirking. "Then you will sign some papers that will tell us that we are not responsible for any deaths."

Kiori had a worried look on her face, "We've made it this far, there is no way I'm letting you give up now." exclaimed Dejirin putting his hand on her shoulder. After she signed her papers and turned them in she was stopped by a small looking child. "Y-Your not a ninja!" exclaimed Kiori looking down.

"I'm Moegi and I'm supposed to interview different genin for the ninja school paper." the little girl explained. "Can you tell me about your team and skills?" "Well I guess so." Kiori answered. "I'm Kiori Hirichi, I basically have good genjutsu skills and decent taijutsu skills. I want to learn how to summon creatures." "I'm Kona Uzumaki, I good at ninjutsu and that's about it." "I'm Dejirin Hyuga, I'm good at ninjitsu and genjutsu. I know many of the Hyuga's skills." explained team 2. Kiori was chosen to explain her sensei Usumae.

"My sensei is Usumae Hirichi, she's well she's crazy and sometimes annoying but has a soft side to those she's close with." explained Kiori. "And she's super cool, she can summon this animal called the giant wolf and she taught me and my team almost everything we know!" she said continuing.

After the interview everyone was released into the forest. They decided to start heading towards the tower but at the middle of the forest they would look for an earth scroll. They had gotten a heaven scroll, and this plan was the best course of action. "Stop right there!" yelled a voice.

Kiori, Kona and Dejirin turned around to see team 7 standing before them. "Hi Kiori or should I say red bug." said Sakura with a snarky look to her. "Hmph I'm not talking to you fore head!" replied Kiori looking away as she crossed her arms. Kona recklessly started running toward Sasuke with his kunai out.

Sasuke threw him over his head on the ground. "KONA!!!" yelled Kiori as she ran over to help them. "Kiori put them in a genjutsu, we need to run if we are going to be able to get the earth scroll we need!" exclaimed Dejirin as he ran over to Kiori.

"No! We can't they will just follow us we need to attack!" replied Kiori refusing to run away. Dejirin sighed as he picked up Kona and sat him down. Kiori ran towards Sakura and Dejirin ran towards Sasuke.

Kiori threw a kick that eventually hit Sakura in the stomach. Sakura threw a shurikin as she recovered from the attack. Kiori dodged the shurikin and yelled, "Shadow Kick jutsu!" which Sakura couldn't dodge it and was hit. Sakura ran towards Kiori for some hand to hand combat which she knew could overpower Kiori.

She doesn't do well with hand to hand combat which gave her the upper hand. She punched Kiori in the gut knocking out some of her air. Dejirin activated his byakugan which helped him slightly. Sasuke and Dejirin threw punches until he saw Kiori. Kiori couldn't move as Sakura pulled out a kunai and stabbed her in the arm.

"Kiori!!" yelled Dejirin as he backed away from Sasuke, "You two were good opponents especially Hirichi over there, can't say the same for your other teammates. It's pointless to continue Sakura let's go." explained Sasuke as he walked away.

Kona woke up before the battle was over, but he couldn't move. Dejirin bandaged Kiori's arm and asked, "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine." replied Kiori as she got up. "Well we should go ahead and search for a scroll." said Kona as he helped Kiori up. "Who was that blonde kid who wasn't even fighting?" asked Kona. "That was Naruto, the kid with the nine tails in his gut." answered Kiori holding her arm.

When they saw a team the hid behind a bush. "I think their clueless to where they are and they have an earth scroll, we should take them out." explained Kiori. "Alright, we need to do this stealthy like though, matsuri one of their teammates is very good at defense." answered Dejirin. "Kona you be the decoy." demanded Kiori looking at Kona.

"W-What why me and why me again!" asked Kona shaking his arms. "Because well your the best at... being a decoy hehe." answered Kiori as she put her hand behind her head.

Kona growled as Kiori pushed him out of the bush. He ran over and danced sarcastically. Kiori and Dejirin put their palms to their faces and went up in a tree. Kiori threw a smoke bomb at the team. They were confused as Dejirin jumped down taking two of them out. Dejirin couldn't see well in the smoke after he took two of them down.

He activated his byakugan to see matsuri smirking at them, "Haha you all are naive little kids aren't you?"

To be continued...


	6. Naruto : Kiori Tales vol 6

Kiori looked from behind the tree to see matsuri and Dejirin fighting. Dejirin was dodging many of her attacks but his attacks didn't faze Matsuri at all. Kiori ran towards him and Matsuri pushing Kona aside.

"Fire style : Fire Phoenix jutsu!" Kiori yelled as fire started coming out of her mouth. Matsuri jumped away throwing a wind shurikin. Kona tried to pull out a kunai to fight but was still sore from being thrown. Being stubborn he eventually pulled out a kunai.

While Kiori and Dejirin were dodging, punching and kicking Kona threw his kunai. He missed the shot and caught the look of an angry Matsuri. Matsuri pushes Dejirin and picked up Kiori choking her, "You'd better give that scroll... or you will regret it!" Matsuri said with an raging look on her face.

"K-Kona g-get out of here. I-I'll be f-fine." exclaimed Kiori struggling to speak. Just as she was about to be knocked unconscious her jutsu was unexpectedly activated. Her eyes were black with a white pupils.

This was the Hirichi clan's Kenkai genkai, Shadow forest jutsu. I is similar to the Sharingan but still not as strong. The eyes of the user become black with white pupils, and their melee attack moves are stronger than ever and their aim is better.

Kiori broke free of Matsuri's chokehold, but lost control of her inner being and started to slowly walk towards Matsuri. She stopped and tried to grab Matsuri's earth scroll. Matsuri knocked Kiori's hand away. Kiori not being able to control her kenkai genkai, fell unconscious.

Kona rushed toward Kiori putting her on his back. Team 2 retreated deep into the forest. When Matsuri wasn't looking, Dejirin picked up an earth scroll and ran. When they lost sight of Matsuri they sat down to help Kiori. "You ok, you took a beating like no other?!" asked Kona.

"Not the best time for humor Kona, this is serious." exclaimed Dejirin annoyed at Kona's take on the situation. When Kiori was healed they decided to head to the tower while they still could. "Jeez Anko, you planning to kill us!" thought Kiori to herself.

"Guys! I see the tower!" exclaimed Kiori pointing towards the tower smiling widely. Suddenly team 2 was stopped by a giant bug like creature. "Ok! Ok! Um... uh we... we have to run now!!" yelled Dejirin losing his cool guy like personality.

Team 2 waisted more of their time by sneaking by the giant bug. Soon they made to they tower and entered it. They saw team 7 talking to their academy sensei Iruka. "Iruka sensei!" yelled Kiori running towards him. Team 2 and 7 exchanged angry looks as Kiori handed Iruka the scrolls.

After team 2's agonizing experience in the second stage of the chunin exams they decided to meet Kiba and his team for some training. When they made it to the reeled Usumae told them that there would be sparring matches. It would be Kona against Kiba, Shino and Dejirin and Hinata and Kiori.

They all lined up up on a field opposite to those they were fighting against. Usumae stole a whistle from Kurenai and blew it so loud everyone got jump scared. Kurenai immediately took the whistle from Usumae and the genin started to spar.

Kiori knee she needed some sort of strategy. Hinata was part of the Hyuga clan the have moves like gentle fist. She has had experiences with Hyugas like Dejirin. She decided to dodge her attacks until there was an opening or the time ran out.

Dejirin and Shino clashed. Shino sent out some of his bugs. Dejirin got around them and managed to hit Shino in the stomach. Dejirin activates his byakugan forgetting the handicap Usumae gave him and Shino. Usumae and Kurenai rushed toward the to and stopped Dejirin.

Kona and Kiba just countered eachother until the battles stopped. Usumae was blocking Shino as she held on to Dejirin's head. Kurenai held on to his leg. "Do you remember the handicap I gave you! Your one of the most powerful of my students, so no jutsu!" Usumae asked yelling.

Dejirin looked down in embarrassment, "Sorry I got carried away." "You better be!" replied Usumae with an angry look on her face. Usumae sighed and put her hands to her side, "Let's just call it a day."

Kiori went home to Ankos's which is where she was living, "Why, welcome home half-baked chunin." exclaimed Anko ruffling Kiori's hair. "Come on! You know I don't like that!" replied Kiori as Anko laughed.

When Kona got home he was greeted by his younger sister, Akita. "Hi big bro! Welcome home!" Akita yelled as she grabbed Kona's hand bringing him inside. When he got inside he saw Dejirin and screamed like a little girl, "Kona! Show some respect for our guest!" scolded his mother Akiji.

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki" replied Dejirin. Kona with an angry look on his face sat down and ate his dinner. "Kona! Eat your dinner properly! You don't know how many people in this world who probably don't have anything!" yelled Akiji continuing to scold his son.

Usumae got home to be greeted by the emptiness of her home. She checked her almost empty cabinet grabbed some instant ramen. When she opened it her sights turned to her window seeing Kakashi Hatake looking at her.

"What do you need this time Hatake?" asked Usumae looking down at her food. Kakashi came in the house and threw Usumae some dumplings. "You need food, if your going to go on missions." he answered getting back on the window seal. When Kakashi left Usumae mouthed, "thanks." as she continued her food.

To be continued...

 **Sorry for the short chapter pretty tired today :)**


	7. Naruto : Kiori Tales vol 7

**Disclaimer : I'm changing the fact of having chapters. I keep forgetting to write down chapters and I need to change that. Now let's go on to the story!**

Kiori woke up to see Dejirin and Kona dragging her out of bed. "Wake up Kiori! Your going to make us late!" exclaimed Kona. "Ok! Ok!" replied Kiori annoyed. Kiori got out of bed and through her pillows at Dejirin and Kona. "What the heck was that for?!" asked Kona removing a pillow from his face.

"Get out! I'm going to change and I don't want you staring at me!" answered Kiori. As the two boys left Kiori went to change and put on her usual white crop top with a short red jacket, tan shorts, red ninja shoes and put her red ninja mask around her neck.

After she changed, she went out the door with her two teammates. While walking they noticed a woman getting mugged. They had had a lot of training at the land of lightning and wanted to use their new-found skills.

They ended up saving a woman and she aggreed to walk with them until they got to the arena. "Hi Kona how's my baby boy doing?" asked the woman who was apparently Kona's mom. Kiori and Dejirin immediately froze and smiled trying not to laugh.

"M-Mom why must you do this now?" asked Kona looking at his teammates who were dying in laughter. Kiori stopped laughing and smacked Kona. "Come on! Your own mom could have died and all you care about is your dignity!" she exclaimed.

Kona looked down as Kiori watched him closely from that moment on. Soon they noticed Kona's team by the arena's genin entrance. "Kiba it's us!" exclaimed Kiori. Kona smiled and ran over joining Kiori's strong bear hug. Dejirin gave Shino a death stare. Shino basically did the same thing.

"W-Why do you always have to hug people? This has been your habit since we were kids." asked Kiba pushing Kiori. "Well I guess I've always liked to keep in touch with my friends." Soon Usumae appeared and said her hellos to each of them. Kurenai pulled Usumae into a place where no one could see.

"So I've known you've taken an interest to Kakashi." explained Kurenai smirking. Usumae has an annoying look on her face. "Look. We're just good friends that's all." replied Usumae as they came out of the corner. "That's what they all say." Kurenai mumbled as team 2 and 8 parted their ways.

When they made it into the arena the saw many different genin including team 8. They took their spots next to the genin as the third hokage stood infront of them. The hokage walked two steps forward and cleared his throat. "I wanted to congratulate you all for making it this far. But before I explain the third exam I want to tell what the test means by itself."

Kiori turned around to see her two teammates behind her. Kona gave off a dunce nervous aura. Kiori frowned and turned around to listen to the hokage. "Many leaders from different prominence come to these exams to see many shinobi that may or may not work for them. This test is basically for the pride of our nation." the leader explained putting his hands behind his back.

Kiori and Kiba looked at eachother confused. "But why is it necessary to risk our live?" asked Kona confused. The Hokage looked at him and answered, "It is necessary because we need to show our strength to the other nations around the world. A nation's strength is a shinobi's strength. As the other examines asked the hokage their questions, Kiori looked around and saw her sensei Usumae looking at her.

Usumae looked back at her and yelled out energetically, " **GOOD LUCK!"**. Kurenai jumped in and pulled away Usumae. Hokage looked up at the Hirichi and covered his his face. "Anyways what you all will be doing during this test is one on one battles. These is the preliminary rounds. Whoever wins these few battles will move on to the main rounds." explained the third Hokage looking up and making sure Usumae wasn't going to burst out again.

The Hokage noticed Usumae next to the Jonins and looked back to The examines. "Hello everyone my name is Hayate and I will be your proctor for this exam." said a man with a sickly face. "If anyone will want to quit the exams please raise your hand." explained Hayate. Kabuto raised his hand and walked forward. "Kabuto!" exclaimed Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto I'm just too beat up." explained Kabuto.

The Hirichi stood among the students and stared down Kabuto. (I really don't trust him, but.. I really don't know why. I'll follow him after this). "Kiori! Snap out of it!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Does anyone else want to quit?" asked Hayate. The room was silent. "Alright then, let's see who the first two opponents are. The board shined the two first opponents.

 _Kiori Hirichi vs Sonami Sato_

 _"Good luck Kiki." said Kiba looking at Kiori. Kiori smiled, "See you in the finals!" she said energetically._

 _Kiba has given Kiori the nickname Kiki. He usually doesn't use it, but since he was in a hurry he decided to use it._

 _Kiori stood in front of Sonami who was on the other side of the field. "Come on little girl! Come at me!" yelled Sonami. Hayate stood in front of the two girls and counted '_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

" **Go!"**

The two girls charged at eachother. Pulling out their weapons. Kiori pulled out a needle and tried to kick Sonami down. "Fire Style : Fire Phoenix jutsu!" yelled Kiori as a ball of fire charged down Sonami. Sonami managed to dodge the fire.

Usumae looked at the two ladies and mumbled. "Her dodging is almost impossible to get through. If Kiori wants to pull out on top she'll have to use a genjutsu or that... jutsu." "Usumae what are you doing?" asked a voice. Usumae immediately turned around to see Kakashi staring at her. "Oh.. Kakashi hi! Hehe, I'm just strategizing hehe!" answered Usumae clearly trying to make up an excuse. She ran away laughing nervously and hid behind Kurenai.

Dejirin and Kona were looking at Kiori with suprised faces. "Who knew she could stay up this long without any hand to hand combat."

"Come on Kiki! You can do this!" yelled Kiba next to his teammates. Everyone noticed Kiori in a chokehold.

Usumae slammed her hands down, " **NO!** "

Everyone also noticed Kiori's eyes turning black.

Usumae yelled at Kiori, "Fight it Kiori, don't go for the kill!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I needed to finish this in a shorr amount of time and this is all I got.**


End file.
